


Blessing in disguise of trials

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sadness, Tissue Warning, beginning is really sad, happiness for most the story, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to Love can't tear us apart. No summary. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the sequel to Love can't tear us apart. This will show more of Megatron and his family. Well, you will know what I mean. This first chapter will be really sad. Like super sad, but it helps drive the plot. And to explain this, school shootings are dangerous and we must do what we can to keep others safe. Police and medics have been trained not to help injured until the shooter is caught. I write this beginning part like this to show that there are different ways to react with a shooter. I learned this in my leadership training, so I hope to spread the word on what to do to try to help out people and save lives. There are three things to do. Run. Hide. and Fight. In this case, fighting is the only option for one classroom until police arrive. So hope you enjoy.

_Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

Child(s): Thomas

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

HayleexMegatron

Child(s): Lucy

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

"Be good for me while at school," Megatron said.

"I will daddy," said Lucy, grabbing Thomas' hand. "Let's go Thomas."

"Optimus will come pick you up after school," said Megatron. He kissed his daughter's head. "Goodbye sweetspark."

Megatron watched as his daughter and nephew ran to the school to go to class. It had been a few peaceful years, his daughter now in 4th grade with Thomas. The Decepticon leader headed back to the base, a strange feeling in his spark. He couldn't shake it off and it only got worse as he transformed. Optimus greeted his brother with a hug.

"Optimus, something doesn't feel right," Megatron said. "I feel uneasy, like something bad will happen."

"I feel the same. Do you think it has to do with the children?" Optimus asked, looking out in the direction of the school in the nearby city.

"I do not know," said Megatron, looking out as well.

~~~000

Lucy looked at the clock. Lunch had just finished and she was working on English with Thomas. The announcement com came on, confusing the teacher and students.

"Teachers, this is a hard lockdown. Please lock your doors, shut off the lights, and keep your students quiet. There is a shooter approaching the school."

Lucy and Thomas looked at each other with worry. The two moved around, hiding in a corner like what they practiced during drills. The lights went off and the students remained silent, holding their breaths as the sound of gunfire echoed around the small building and hallways. Thomas grabbed onto Lucy when the door to their classroom was kicked down, the shooter coming in and firing at the ceiling.

"All of you, get up now!" the man shouted. "Do it or I shoot kids!"

The occupants of the classroom got in the middle, Lucy holding onto Thomas' hand tightly. She was scared. This man was all in black, only his eyes showing. She wanted her daddy and uncle, Ironhide and Ratchet, someone to help. She was sure that police had been called already, so they had to wait. This man scared her. The man grabbed Thomas, yanking him by his hair and holding the gun to him. Lucy reached out.

"Stay there little girl," the shooter said. Lucy's eyes hardened as she jumped on the shooter. "Ah! Get off of me!"

Lucy grabbed his wrist, hitting a pressure point and making him drop the gun and release Thomas. Her cousin grabbed the gun and got away with it. The shooter snarled as Lucy clawed at him to disable him. He couldn't see straight as she attacked his eyes. She was thrown off and into a wall. The shooter took out a handgun and shot her chest three times. The teacher grabbed the shooter in a headlock, holding him down. Police burst in through the door, taking over the situation and cuffing the suspect.

Thomas handed the gun to an officer before moving to his cousin. Another officer grabbed him as he called in medics. Thomas was surprised to see his father and uncle come in with Ratchet and Ironhide and Lennox.

~~~earlier

"Frag!" Megatron cursed. Optimus looked at his brother. "Lennox just messaged. The school is under lockdown. There is a shooter. One injured but they don't know who except that it is a small...… girl in 4th...….. grade...….. Lucy."

The two mechs ran out of the office, running out and transforming to speed to the school. Ironhide, Lennox, and Ratchet followed behind them. Megatron's spark raced when he felt pain in his spark. He sped faster and activated his holoform, sprinting in the school and racing to Lucy's classroom. Police were already hulling the shooter out of the room.

Megatron ran in, stopping at seeing Lucy's bleeding form. He went to her, holding her in his arms. Lucy looked up, smiling at her dad and leaning against his chest to listen to his spark.

"Hi... daddy," Lucy whispered. "Tired."

"Shh... sleep now Lucy. You did a good job protecting your classmates. You made me proud," Megatron said, choking as he cried. "Sleep now my daughter."

Lucy nodded and drifted off. Megatron felt agony rip through his spark as he felt his daughter leave. She did good, helping out where she could. Megatron stood up with her in his arms. His sad eyes turned to his brother and friends, shaking his head.

"Uncle...… is she...?" Thomas asked, voice choked up as he, too, cried. "She helped us, helped me when the scary man grabbed me."

"Shh... it is all right now Thomas. We got the scary man. Come on, it is time to go home. Lennox will take care of things here," said Optimus, picking up his son. He motioned with his head to Ratchet and Ironhide to leave. "Lennox, we will be back at the base. Please, take care of this for us. We need to...…"

"Go. I've got things," said Lennox. "Thomas needs you right now."

~~~000

"Megatron? Why are you hurting?" Haylee asked when Megatron showed back up. "You left the base rather fast. Is everything okay?"

"Haylee, my love, Lucy was...… there was a shooter and she...… she protected her classmates and Thomas," said Megatron. "My love, she was shot and killed. I arrived...… just for her to die in my arms."

Haylee gasped, a hand going to her mouth as tears streamed down. Megatron picked her up, holding her to his chest as they both cried. Ratchet had taken Lucy to get her body ready. Megatron didn't want to let her go, threatening the medic, but Optimus managed to calm him so that Ratchet could take her. Shortly afterwards, Megatron left to his room to go tell his mate of the news while Ironhide informed the others on the base of the tragedy.

"She did good my love. She fought and protected them, even with the risk of getting hurt. Primus will stay with her," said Megatron, voice breaking a bit. "We will see her again Haylee. I can feel it. Lucy is safe with Primus. She isn't hurting anymore."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics
> 
> Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

Ratchet finished up with preparing Lucy. He stroked the child's head, moving some of the hair out of her face. He blinked away the tears. He loved the child as his own grandchild with Ironhide since they did practically raise Optimus and helped out Megatron because Sentinel was too much of an aft.

"I wish this had never happened to you Lucy, but you became a hero, just like your sire and uncle," said Ratchet. "Rest well child and may Primus keep you safe."

Ratchet leaned back when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Ironhide simply held Ratchet, lightly kissing his shoulder in comfort.

"We'll make sure that slagger pays Ratch," said Ironhide. "She is lucky that the police have her right now. We don't know her name, but Lennox tells me she will face justice."

~~~000

Megatron stared down at the headstone with dead optics. It had been a few months since they had buried Lucy. He got to his knees, laying down a dozen roses and wiping the fallen leaves off the stone. He remembered a song he had heard a while back that Haylee was listening to. Today was also her birthday.

_[Verse 1]_   
_Hey, Lucy, I remember your name_   
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_   
_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_   
_I just came to talk for a while_   
_I got some things I need to say_

_[Chorus]_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I'd give up all the world to see_   
_That little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I've got to live with the choices I made_   
_And I can't live with myself today_

_[Verse 2]_   
_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_   
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_   
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_   
_But all I got are these roses to give_   
_And they can't help me make amends_

_[Chorus]_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I'd give up all the world to see_   
_That little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I've got to live with the choices I made_   
_And I can't live with myself today_

_[Bridge]_   
_Here we are, now you're in my arms_   
_I never wanted anything so bad_   
_Here we are, for a brand new start_   
_Living the life that we could've had_

_[Verse 3]_   
_Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand_   
_Me and Lucy never want to end_   
_Just another moment in your eyes_   
_I'll see you in another life_   
_In Heaven where we never say goodbye_

_[Chorus]_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I'd give up all the world to see_   
_That little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me_   
_Now that it's over_   
_I just want to hold her_   
_I've got to live with the choices I made_   
_And I can't live with myself today_

_[Verse 4]_   
_Here we are, now you're in my arms_   
_Here we are for a brand new start_   
_Got to live with the choices I've made_   
_And I can't live with myself today_   
_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_   
_Me and Lucy never want to end_   
_Got to live with the choices I've made_   
_And I can't live with myself today_

_[Outro]_   
_Hey, Lucy, I remember your name_

Megatron cried, his servos going to his chest as if he was holding her close to his chest. Why did he send her to school that day? Why didn't he teach her to fight better? It was his fault that his daughter was dead. He couldn't protect her. He was too late to save her. He should have done better.

~~~000

"Thomas, go to your mother," said Optimus, pushing his son in the direction of one of the hangers. He walked up to Megatron, sitting down and pulling his brother into his lap and just held him. "Speak brother."

"I-I could have done better. This is my fault that she is dead. I could...… have done more to teach her or to be there faster. I couldn't save her Optimus," said Megatron, holding onto his brother as he cried. "I want my little girl back. She did not deserve to be killed."

"I know brother. We all want her back," said Optimus. "Let it out. Do not keep your emotions in."

~~~000

"Haylee? What are you doing?" Ratchet asked, staring down at the human playing with a long knife. She didn't cut herself, just simply playing with it while her eyes were vacant.

"Nothing," the woman said with no emotion.

"Haylee," Ratchet warned. "Don't lie to me youngling."

"That's the thing. I don't feel anything right now. Just hollow," said Haylee, pausing with the knife and looking up at the medic with a slight glare. "She's dead Ratch'. And there was nothing I could do to protect her. Megatron feels the same way."

"Haylee, Lucy is in a better place where she won't feel pain," said Ratchet. "Things happen for a reason. Maybe there is a better plan, a future for her and this is just part of it."

"Well frag that plan," Haylee muttered, going back to playing with the dagger.

~~~000

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? I'm scared."

"Do not be afraid Lucy."

Lucy looked around her. There was nothing in the darkness. She wanted her parents.

"You will have your creators soon youngling. You were taken before your time. And do not have any fear in the future. Something will happen, but it must happen for a transformation to take place."

~~~000

Megatron walked around on his patrol. They had detected a crashed pod and he was the closest. He stepped towards the pod, looking at it and opening it with a simple command. Inside was a small, silver femme, a mere youngling about the same age as Thomas. Megatron picked up the recharging youngling and headed back to the base, trying to figure out why his spark felt drawn and protective of the youngling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics
> 
> Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

"Primus," Ratchet gasped.

"She's so small," Ironhide commented.

"Of course she is small Ironhide! She's a youngling," Ratchet scolded, slapping his mate. Ironhide rubbed at his arm as Ratchet scanned the youngling. "She is perfectly fine. She should be waking up from stasis soon."

Megatron looked down at the sparkling in his arms. She was so beautiful and had some of his looks if he studied her hard enough. The sparkling stirred after a few minutes of Megatron watching her. Red optics onlined as she looked up at the mech. Her optics widened as she jumped and hugged Megatron around his neck. The former warlord was surprised by the sudden embrace.

"Daddy! I've missed you so much. I was in a scary and dark place and then there was this voice," the youngling said.

"I am sorry little one, but I am confused," said Megatron, pulling her away and looking at her.

"Daddy?" The sparkling tilted her helm as she looked at the mech.

"Lucy?" Megatron asked hesitantly. The youngling nodded. "Oh Lucy! Thank Primus. Y-you're here and alive! I love you so much Lucy!"

"I love you too daddy," said Lucy as she was hugged by her sire.

"I'll go get the others," Ironhide whispered to his mate.

Ratchet nodded as he smiled, so happy that the little girl was returned to them. He thanked Primus for this miracle. It was really a miracle and blessing. Ratchet jumped slightly when the youngling was passed over to him and embraced by her.

"I missed you grandcarrier," said Lucy. Ratchet blinked in surprise at the title given to him by the child. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I have missed you as well Lucy," said Ratchet.

~~~000

"Haylee my love, she's back!" Megatron announced as the two women walked into the rec room where the others were. "Primus has returned Lucy as one of us."

"Really?!" Haylee squealed. "Where?"

"Over here," said Megatron, picking up his mate and bringing her to the table where Lucy sat.

"Mommy!" Lucy carefully hugged her carrier.

"Oh Lucy," said Haylee, hugging her child tightly. "You look so much like your sire."

"Come on, we should go to our quarters with our daughter," Megatron suggested.

~~~000

"Hmmm...…. Optimus," Anna moaned as the Prime kissed the back of her neck. "Not now. Thomas is still around."

"Fine," Optimus pouted, stopping his administering kisses. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her on his lap. "Megatron is happy."

"I bet," said Anna. "I think he took Lucy and Haylee out. Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing my love," Optimus said, looking away when Anna faced him. She moved her hand to his face to look at him.

"Don't lie," Anna said. "What's bothering you? I can feel it through the bond."

"We lost Lucy and that was hard. I do not want to lose you or Thomas," said Optimus. "My spark will not be able to handle if I lost you two."

"Oh Optimus, you won't lose us. Even if we do die, we will still be with you."

Optimus moaned as Anna kissed him deeply before getting up with a smirk.

"Thomas!"

The little boy came running in.

"Why don't you go find Bee and play with him for a bit. Sam and Mikaela will be coming over later on so he is lonely. Tell him that you are to stay with him for a few hours. Your sire and I need to... 'discuss' some things."

"Okay mommy," said Thomas, running out of the room and closing the door behind him. Anna locked the door, squeaking as she was suddenly picked up.

"Mine," Optimus growled possessively, bringing her to the berth and hovering on top of her. Anna grinned and flipped over so that she was on top of Optimus, pinning his servos to the berth. Anna kissed him deeply again, her tongue shooting out and stroking his glossa. Optimus bucked up with his hips, his heat growing. "Take me Anna. Please, let me feel good. Frag me please. I need you."

"You will have me," said Anna seductively, going for his neck now. Optimus screamed, arching up slightly.

"Primus femme, you're undoing me," said Optimus.

"I will do so much more than that," said Anna. "I am going to make you overload so much."

That did it. His panels slid aside, making Anna smirk wider. Oh Optimus was in for it.

~~~000

"Bumblebee!" Thomas shouted, hugging the scout's leg. "Mommy says you have to watch me for a few hours. She and daddy are busy."

"Oh, I see," said Bumblebee. "Want to go racing?"

"Yes!" the boy said excitedly. Bumblebee transformed and opened the back door for Thomas to climb in, strapping him in before racing out of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I don't know when the other chapters will be up. So from what our training said we do this and I will spread the word to try to help save lives and prepare someone in case they are in this situation. I hope this helps on what to do.  
Run: Get out of the building if all possible. Do not stay behind to get someone if they do not want to, but find the nearest exit and get outside and away.  
Hide: If you cannot run, then hide in small groups in a dark room and out of the shooter's view. Barricade the door with anything. Keep quiet and stay hidden until officers have come and help you out. If you are injured, officers are trained to get the shooter and neutralize the danger before helping. So stay hidden until a medic can help you.  
Fight: If you encounter the shooter, fight with anything you have. A pencil, anything can be a weapon. If at all possible, get the weapon away from the attacker. Do not hesitate if you choose to fight. Attack aggressively and don't show fear. Get everyone to attack to overwhelm the shooter. If you have a weapon, like a concealed carry, then place it down and do as police say when they arrive.  
Cops and medics that arrive on scene care a lot, but they wish for the danger to be gone before helping. If the danger was still there, then they can get hurt as well. This is a new training that started a few months ago, at least where I live. Police and medics will help the injured, but their first priority is to get rid of the danger to protect everyone. Help out others if you can while police and trained officers get the danger and take care of it. So not saying that they don't care about those who are injured, but rather the opposite and want to protect them and get rid of the danger and the shooter first.


End file.
